Vieux fou
by Asrial
Summary: Manigoldo s'occupe de son vieux fou de maitre. C'est une habitude depuis près de 30 ans après tout


Vieux fou

Il fait nuit depuis des heures mais la lumière brille encore dans son bureau.

Comme souvent.  
>Comme toujours…<p>

Quand j'étais petit, je me faufilais à l'intérieur sans bruit.

Je savais qu'il savait que j'étais là, mais je me cachais quand même.  
>A quatre pattes, je m'installais sous son bureau, près de ses jambes.<p>

Le bruit de sa plumes égratignant le parchemin, le feu craquant dans la cheminée, l'odeur de l'encre et celle si subtile et particulière, qui montait de ses robes…

Ces éléments là sont les plus poignants de mon enfance…

J'avais pourtant déjà neuf ou dix ans, mais je pouvais passer ainsi des heures immobiles, dans le plus grand silence, juste contre lui, avant que le sommeil ne finisse par me rattraper.

Je posais alors ma joue sur ses genoux, mes bras sur ses cuisses et je m'endormais rapidement, en paix et en sécurité comme jamais avant de le connaître je ne l'avais été.

Sa main droite descendait lentement sur son crâne pour caresser mes cheveux encore et encore d'une caresse hypnotique qui me faisait soupirer de plaisir.

Je ne sais pas comment sera le prochain pope, mais le mien est un vieux fou tendre et affectueux même s'il sait être plus dur que le diamant.  
>Et encore aujourd'hui, près de trente ans après m'avoir trouvé et avoir fait de moi son fils en tout sauf par le sang, je vieux ici, dans son bureau, lorsque la nuit descend sur le Sanctuaire, pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.<p>

Minuit à sonné depuis longtemps mais lui est encore là, assit à son bureau à lire et signer d'énormes masses de documents même si Dégel l'aide régulièrement.

Je pousse lentement la porte de son entre, comme je l'ai si souvent fait depuis ses années.

J'entre sur la pointe des pieds.

J'aurais pu retirer mon armure bien sur, mais Cancer l'aime elle aussi. Elle aime quand elle peut venir le voir alors je sacrifie a ses caprices et la prends toujours avec moi lorsque je viens voir mon vieux gâteux préféré.

Le feu dans la cheminée est presque éteint, ne laissant que quelques braises qui jettent une douce lueur rougeâtre sur son visage apaisé

Près de lui, une chandelle à moitié consumé lance des ombres mouvantes sur le parchemin qu'il lisait.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire tendre.

Ha vieux fou…. Encore une fois tu t'es endormit à ton travail, comme une bête de somme qui en a besoin d'un long.

Je le trouve au moins quatre fois par semaine ainsi endormit à sa table.  
>A croire qu'il le fait exprès pour se faire cajoler sans avoir de compte à rendre…Il est assez fourbe pour ca mon vieux gâteux…Mon débris…Mon vieux fou….<p>

Je déplie la couverture que je laisse toujours dans son armoire pour la poser sur ses épaules.

Il frémit sous le tissu. Ses doigts se crispent autours de sa plume.

Je la lui retire doucement avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber sur son document qui s'orne déjà d'un gros pâté sec depuis longtemps. Je pousse également l'encrier que je referme puis déplace le bougeoir.

Je pourrais le prendre dans mes bras et le porter dans sa chambre avant de le mettre au lit, mais je risquerais de le réveiller. Il a besoin de sommeil mon vieux fou…. Je le connais. S'il se réveille maintenant, il ne dormira plus de la nuit et se remettra au travail. Ici au moins, il dormira… Il aura mal au cou, ronchonnera que ses reins lui font mal et que ses chevilles sont enflées, mais au moins aura-t-il dormit quatre ou cinq heures….

"- Mani ?"

Je soupire doucement.

Je n'aurais pas du m'attarder. Il finit toujours par réaliser ma présence et se réveiller lorsque je reste près de lui trop longtemps.

"- Hé, tu t'es encore endormit a ton bureau."

Il bat des cils pour chasser le sommeil puis se frotte les yeux des poings avant de bailler. Je ne peux retenir mon sourire devant ses manières de tout petit. J'y retrouve celles de Shion ou d'Atla. A croire que tous les atlantes ont quelque chose qui rappelle le chaton.

"- J'ai encore du travail."

Sa voix n'est qu'un ronchonnement un peu perdu de petit qui ne sait plus trop où il est.

Il est si adorable mon vieux fou… Si adorable qu'il me botterait le cul jusqu'au fin fond des abysses s'il m'entendait. Un pope n'est pas chou. Un pope n'est pas adorable.

Un pope est fort et solide.

Il ne baille pas jusqu'aux orteils avant de se frotter encore les yeux comme un gosse de cinq ans.

"- Où est ma plume ?"

Il est encore ronchon… Il ne fera rien de bien cette nuit, même s'il se remet au boulot. Lorsque je serais repartit, il veillerait peut-être encore vingt minutes, peut-être une heure, mais le sommeil reprendra ses droits. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'endorme encore plié en quatre.

Pour une fois, je fais acte d'autorité sur l'homme qui a sauvé ma vie, mon âme et le peu qui restait de ma raison.

"- Il n'est plus l'heure de travailler, vieux gâteux. Il est l'heure de dormir."

"- Mes dossiers…"

"- Ne vont pas s'enfuir pendant la nuit sur leurs petites pattes musclées."

"- Mais….. Mani !"

Je fais fi de ses protestations pour repousser sa chaise. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, je le soulève comme une jeune mariée et le porte jusqu'à ses appartements que j'ai partagé très tard pour un apprenti chevalier. Ce n'est guère que lorsqu'il m'en a chassé, lorsque j'avais vingt ans passé, que j'ai réellement investi le temple du Cancer.

J'ai toujours ressentit une gêne presque physique à abandonner mon maitre. Comme si j'étais né pour me trouver à sa droite en permanence. Comme si mon destin était d'être à lui, pour lui…Pour un humain normal, ce serait sans doute très romantique, voir cucul. Mais ca n'a rien de romantique. C'est juste une évidence… Je suis né pour lui, pour les années qui lui restent. Peu importe que ma vie soit courte du moment qu'elle soutient la sienne. Je suis le Cancer, son suppléant pour la tache qui lui reste à mener. Mais avant tout, je suis son élève et son fils… Je suis juste le seul qui ai un minimum d'autorité sur lui…

Je n'en abuse pas. Il le sait et s'y soumet.

Il est si léger dans mes bras… Il ne mange pas assez, comme d'habitude. Il faudra que je surveille une fois de plus que les serviteurs lui apportent à manger souvent. A son âge, mieux vaut dix petits repas par jour que trois gros…  
>Parfois, s'il est mon père, j'ai l'impression d'être sa mère !<p>

Il a posé sa joue sur mon torse et se laisse porter sans protester.

Les yeux clos, je le sens qui se laisse bercer par le ronron doux et apaisant de mon…de notre armure.

Elle l'aime, comme je l'aime. Et nous ne sommes pas trop de deux pour prendre soin de ce vieux fou….

Je pousse enfin la porte de sa chambre avant d'en chasser ses deux chambriers. Ne pouvaient-ils donc aller le chercher non ? Jamais je n'ai comprit à quoi ces deux là pouvaient bien servir.

Sage s'est rendormit dans mes bras pendant que je le portais.

Je l'allonge doucement sur le lit.

Il se réveille à moitié une fois encore, juste assez pour m'aider docilement à le déshabiller.

Son casque d'abord.

Je n'aime pas cette monstruosité. Elle durcit trop la douceur de son visage.

Sa robe ensuite. Comme toujours, il ne porte dessous qu'un fin pantalon de toile pour l'hiver. L'été, sa tenue est bien plus… minimaliste.  
>Haaa, mon vieux fou exhibitionniste…. Je me souviens encore de la fessée cuisante reçue du haut de mes quatorze ans pour m'être amusé a faire voler tes jupes avec un éventail dessous… Pour un humain, ca n'aurait pas fait grand-chose. Mais entre les mains d'un chevalier d'or….<p>

Une fessée… à quatorze ans… je crois n'avoir jamais reçut correction plus humiliante…..Mais je restais digne…. Tout au moins pendant environ deux heures, avant de comprendre que le "je ne te parle plus" n'était pas une menace en l'air. Je finis en larmes a ses genoux à le supplier de me pardonner. Si l'humiliation à été la plus forte de ma vie, le soulagement aussi lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur mes cheveux avec un soupir et un "petit imbécile" murmuré, son sourire tendre que j'aime temps aux lèvres….

A présent, c'est moi qui a posé ma main sur ses cheveux.

Il s'est endormit sans délai, la joue sur ma poitrine, mais ses doigts enlacés aux miens.  
>Combien de fois me suis-je ainsi endormit, petit, sa joue sur son torse, mes doigts perdus dans la soie de sa chevelure….<p>

Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit, je n'en ai pas besoin….

Je préfère veiller ainsi son sommeil pour être sur qu'aucun fantôme ne viendra troubler son repos pour qu'il se réveille demain et me gronde encore comme un gosse d'être resté près de lui-même si je sais qu'il en sera heureux.

Ce n'est qu'un jeu tendre où les protestations font le jeu des mots d'amour.

Mon vieux fou…..


End file.
